The present invention is related to an improved hanging hook. Prior to assembly of the hanging hook, the surfaces of the components can be respectively plated with non-metal colors. Then the components are assembled so as to achieve a beautiful and colorful appearance of the hanging hook. The hanging hook can be easy, quick and accurately operated to hook an article.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hanging hook 10 having a hook section 11 formed with an internal cavity. A spring and a latch block 12 are received in the cavity and pivotally connected with the hook section 11 by a shaft pin 13. The latch block 12 can be pressed inward. A ring body 14 is pivotally disposed on the hook section 11. For presenting colorful appearance of the hanging hook 10, prior to assembly, the surfaces of the components are respectively plated with non-metal colors. Then the components are assembled. However, when the pivot pin 13 is passed through the hook section 11 and the latch block 12, the paint of the periphery of the pivot section A is subject to detachment so that the appearance of the hanging hook 10 will be deteriorated. In the case that metallic materials with different colors are plated on the surfaces of the components, since the metallic materials only have a few fixed colors so that the appearance will be monotonous.
FIG. 2 shows another type of conventional hanging hook 20 having a hook section 21. The upper portion of the hook section 21 is formed with a cavity in which a spring and a T-shaped latch body 22 are received. The T-shaped latch body 22 can be pressed inward. A ring body 23 is pivotally disposed on the hook section 21. For presenting colorful appearance of the hanging hook 20, prior to assembly, the surfaces of the components are respectively plated with non-metal colors. Then the components are assembled. However, when assembled, it is necessary to first bias the end section of the hook section 21 with a hand and then install the spring and the T-shaped latch body 22. The paint of the biased section B tends to detach therefrom. Therefore, the appearance of the hanging hook 20 will be deteriorated. In the case that metallic materials with different colors are plated on the surfaces of the components, since the metallic materials only have a few fixed colors so that the appearance will be monotonous.
FIG. 3 shows still another type of Conventional hanging hook 30 having a hook section 31, a spring 32, a press button 33, a latch member 34 and a ring body 35. The hook section 31 has a stem body 311. A lower end of the stem body 311 is formed with an annular stop section 312. One side of the stop section 312 is cut with a restricting split 313. The other side is provided with a downward extending a hook 314. The stem body 311 is formed with a socket 315 above the split 313. The upper portion of the stem body is formed with an annular groove 316 for pivotally connecting with the ring body 35. The press button 33 is a two-step cylindrical body having an outer large diameter section and an inner small diameter section. A dome section 331 is disposed at end face of the large diameter section. The latch member 34 is a hoop member fitted on the stem body 311 of the hook section 31. One side of the latch member 34 is formed with a downward extending latch arm 342. The periphery of the latch member 34 is formed with a through hole 341 above the latch arm 342. When assembled, as shown in FIG. 4, the spring 32 is first placed into the socket 315 of the hook section 31 and the press button 33 is pressed into the socket 315 to resiliently compress the spring 32. The dome section 331 of the press button 33 protrudes out of the socket 315. Then, the latch member 34 is fitted onto the stem body 311 of the hook section 31 with the latch arm 342 fitted into the restricting split 313 of the hook section 31. At this time, the dome section 331 is engaged in the through hole 341 of the latch member 34. The bottom face of the latch member 34 is stopped by the stop section 312 of the hook section 31. The end of the latch arm 342 is leant on the end of the hook 314 of the hook section 31. Then, the ring body 35 is pivotally fitted in the annular groove 316. In use, a user needs to press the dome section 311 to compress the spring 32 and disengage the dome section 331 from the through hole 341 of the latch member 34 (as shown in FIG. 4 ). Then the latch member 34 is pushed upward to slide the latch arm 342 out of the restricting split 313 of the hook section 31.
At this time, the press button 33 is pressed against the latch arm 342 and the hook 314 can hook an article. Then, the latch member 34 is pushed back downward to again insert the latch arm 342 into the restricting split 313. Under such circumstance, the dome section 331 is again engaged in the through hole 341 of the latch member 34 with the end of the latch arm 342 again leant against the end of the hook 314. Such operation is quite troublesome. Moreover, when pressing the dome section 331 with a finger, it often takes place that the dome section 331 fails to disengage from the through hole 341 and remains engaged therein. Therefore, the latch member 34 can be hardly successfully pushed out. This leads to inconvenience in use.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved hanging hook in which it is unnecessary to use any pivot pin for pivotally connecting the components or bias the hook section. Therefore, prior to assembly, the surfaces of the components can be respectively plated with non-metal colors. Then the components are assembled. After assembled, the paint is not subject to detachment so that the appearance of the hanging hook will remain beautiful and colorful.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above hanging hook in which in use, by means of only one time of operation, the latch member is directly upward pushed with a finger, permitting the hook of the hook section to hook a desired article. When the latch member is released, the spring is restored so that the article is encompassed. Such operation is easy, quick and accurate.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: